kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Vajra
Green: a double ended forked blade |ability = Blue: enhances the use of hoti indra |requirement = Blue: the use of Sky attribute silent magic |prev-owners = Blue: Riche Seiran |last-owner = Blue: Asha Rahiro Green: Claude Yui }}A Vajra is a god-level item created by the god Indra. Characteristics There are five Vajras, each with a unique appearance: *Asha's Vajra is as a blue dagger with a rounded pommel. According to Riche Seiran, this Vajra is heavier than it looks. Though its specific abilities are not clear, tthe item affects hoti indra spells. However, it requires silent magic, making it unsuitable for use by most people. *Claude Yui's Vajra is green, black and grey in color. Both ends of the Vajra are forked, one end having two prongs while the other has three. Nothing is known in regards to what this Vajra is capable of. Notes * There are five Vajras (all with different appearances). So far, only two have appeared in the story. Plot Season 2 Chapter 21: Frozen Tears During the attack on Kalibloom, Riche Seiran lends out all her god-level items to the inhabitants of the city in order to help Agni defeat the giant sura that is attacking the barrier. While browsing through the collection of items, Asha finds one of the five Vajras, this one being capable of enhancing hoti indra spells. Riche initially recommends that Asha not use the weapon due to its weight and the requirement of silent magic. Asha feigns ignorance regarding how heavy the Vajra is, silencing Riche. Asha wished that she had bought this item rather than the Neutral Bow. Riche offers the Vajra to her for 200 000 gold, which Asha refuses stating that the price is too expensive. Leez asks Asha if this item is more powerful than the Neutral Bow; her repsonse being that it depends. Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Asha and Parr Hael view Riche being attacked by an Ananta clan sura. The two of them are uninterested in helping Riche who is pleading for her life. Asha ultimately kills the sura using hoti indra after Riche tells her that she will do whatever she wishes. Asha deciding to take the Vajra as payment. Season 3 Chapter 38: Devastation Laila Hemawati and Claude recieve a report from Atera that Brilith has fainted. Claude argues that Laila should go to the city of fire and use her Dream Tracking ability to help recover Brilith from her her current state. Laila disagrees stating that she may damage her mind in the process, also pointing out that she is in a different city. Claude tells Laila to call for Chandra; when she refuses, he stabs the paperwork she is reading with a Vajra. Claude threatens to harm Laila so that the god of darkness would return, allowing her to be transported to Atera. He does not carry out his threat, removing the weapon as Laila informs him that he would be the one injured in a confrontation between the two of them. Chapter 39: The Value of a Life While in Brilith's dream, a shadowy figure lunges at Claude who grabs its arm. Starting with the hand holding the Vajra, the shadow suddenly becomes visible as Asha, who casts hoti indra, blasting Claude. Brilith grabs the Vajra, trying to stop Asha from harming Claude any further. Asha drops the weapon, causing Brilith to fall backward along with it. After Asha continues to attack Claude, Brilith uses the Vajra to stab Asha in the neck. The Vajra is engulfed in flames as Brilith awakens the ability to use silent magic. References